Adolph R. Hanslik
| birth_place = Hallettsville, Lavaca County, Texas, USA | death_date = | death_place = Lubbock, Texas | occupation = Cotton merchant Philanthropist |spouse=(1) Juanita Copland Hanslik, later Juanita McClure (divorced) (2) Jewel White "Judy" Hanslik (married 1966-2007, his death) |children=Daughter: (1) Elizabeth H. Montalvo Adopted sons: (2) Neal Norwood Hanslik (1946–2002) (3) Joe Martin Hanslik Step-daughter: (4) Ruami W. Stephenson |religion=Episcopalian |footnotes=(1) Hanslik was considered the "dean of West Texas cotton producers" in the second half of the 20th century. (2) Hanslik gave the largest gift to date, $1.5 million, to the Texas Tech University Medical Center in Lubbock. (3) Hanslik promoted his ethnic heritage through support of the Texas Czech Heritage and Cultural Center in La Grange. }} Adolph Rudolph Hanslik (March 22, 1917 – May 21, 2007) was a Lubbock businessman and philanthropist known as the "dean of the West Texas cotton producers." Hanslik was among the first in the United States to export cotton to Bangladesh in Asia. "He knew the cotton industry better than anyone I've ever known. . . . If there was a need, Adolph was there, and he had the financial means to back it up," said Don McInturff of the Texas Tech University Medical Center Foundation of Lubbock. Background Hanslik was born to the late Frank Hanslik and Mary Magdalene Hanslik (1891–1973) in Hallettsville in Lavaca County in southeastern Texas and reared there on the family farm. He entered World War II with the 124th Army Signal Corps radio intelligence unit. Thereafter, he was employed by the Otto Goedecke Cotton Company in Hallettsville as a cotton merchant apprentice. In 1952, he moved to Corpus Christi in Nueces County on the Texas Gulf Coast and launched his Adolph Hanslik Cotton Company. In 1954, he moved the company to Lubbock, where it became a successful exporter of Texas cotton abroad. He was active as president of his company until his death. Edward Hanslik recalled that his uncle, on returning from the military, could find work only in hometown of Hallettsville at the Goedecke company. He soon mastered the business. Civic affairs and philanthropy Heavily involved in community affairs, Hanslik was a past president of the Texas Cotton Association, Lubbock Cotton Exchange, and the Lubbock Club. He also served on the boards of the American Cotton Shippers Association, Salvation Army, State National Bank, Texas International Cotton School, Lubbock Chamber of Commerce, All Saints Episcopal School, Lubbock Board of City Development, Goodwill Industries, Lubbock International Cultural Center, United Way, UMC Foundation, Lubbock Executive Club, Lubbock Lions Club, and the Texas Tech President's Council. His ''Lubbock Avalanche-Journal obituary indicates that Hanslik worked tirelessly to make Lubbock and west Texas a better place in which to live. His gift of $1.5 million to the Texas Tech Medical Center in 2006 was, thus far, the largest in the history of the institution. He was also a supporter of the Cotton Museum at the Memphis Cotton Exchange. Hanslik once attributed his generosity to the influence of his mother, Mary: "She instilled in me, at an early age, the spirit of giving to those in need, whether by providing a meal, a ride to town, or anything else.""2006 Legacy Gift", University Medical Center Health System Hospital, Lubbock, Texas Hanslik received (1) the William Booth Award from the Salvation Army in 1997, (2) the Lubbock Chamber of Commerce Distinguished Citizen Award in 1999, and (3) the Lubbock Philanthropist Award in 1998. He was also a donor to Republican candidates, having given among others to former U.S. President George W. Bush and former U.S. Senator Kay Bailey Hutchison. Death and legacy Hanslik died at the age of ninety after a long battle against deadly Parkinson's disease. His second wife to whom he was married at the time of his passing was Jewel White "Judy" Hanslik (1922-2015), the daughter of Joe P. and Vivian Ellen Richardson White. She was born in Roby in Fisher County and reared on a farm in Wilson in Lynn County south of Lubbock. Hanslik had a daughter, Elizabeth H. Montalvo (born 1950) and her husband, Alfred E. Montalvo (born 1949), of San Antonio; adopted son Joe Martin Hanslik (born 1957) and his wife, LaDonna, of Lubbock; stepdaughter from the second marriage, Ruami W. Stephenson and her husband, Jimmie, of Lubbock; nine grandchildren; four great-grandchildren; a brother, Herman Hanslik and wife, Palmae; and a sister, Adela Pohl, all three of Hallettsville. Hanslik was previously married to the former Juanita Copland (born 1927), later Juanita McClure of Lubbock. In a 1974 suit against the First National Bank of Lubbock, Juanita McClure claimed that Hanslik had "taken advantage" of her financially so that she had to sue the bank, rather than Hanslik, for relief. Adolph and Juanita adopted Neal Norwood Hanslik (1946–2002), who was born in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, and was a figure in the Lubbock theatre arts community. Hanslik's services were held on May 25, 2007, at St. Paul's (Episcopal) Church on the Plains in Lubbock, where Hanslik was a member. Interment was at Sacred Heart Roman Catholic Cemetery in Hallettsville. Elizabeth Montalvo said that her father was "definitely part of the greatest generation. He just had the integrity and values of that generation." After his death, the Hanslik estate donated a matching $100,000 contribution to the Texas Czech Heritage and Cultural Center's capital campaign for construction of a new library museum archives building. The museum is located at 250 Fair Grounds Road in La Grange in Fayette County in southeastern Texas."Hanslik's contribution to the Texas Czech Center announced," El Campo Leader-News, December 12, 2007 In honor of Hanslik's gift to the University Medical Center, the hospital named the main lobby as the "Adolph Hanslik Lobby". References Category:American businesspeople Category:1917 births Category:2007 deaths Category:People from Lavaca County, Texas Category:People from Lubbock, Texas Category:Farmers from Texas Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American Episcopalians Category:American philanthropists Category:People from Corpus Christi, Texas Category:Texas Republicans Category:Deaths from Parkinson's disease